One Man, One Destiny
by MattTheForbidenOne
Summary: Mattervick Sudaki is out to prove himself to the world. His one and only goal is to become the #1 duelist in all of the world, and he will get to his goal at any cost. Please R&R and not too much flaming! Be aware, I will not post unless reviewed.
1. Introduction

Power comes to the people that search for it. Power goes to the people that are willing to handle it, willing to protect it with their life, and willing to use it to its full potential. Anything can be done in any possible way in any situation. Some situations may cause one's spirit to be broken while the other basks in the glory of victory or triumph. I am the one who beholds that power. I am the one that reached out and took the power when it was found. I was the one that sacraficed everything to have an opportunity to use this power, and now I am invincible. I have the ability to defeat any opponent. I have the ability to overcome any obstical. I have the ability to win any duel, anytime, anywhere, and anyplace possible. I am on a conquest to become the number one duelist in the entire world and to become the most dominant player in Duel Monsters. But I am as you call it, the invisable enemy. No person ever suspects to duel me when they approach their opponent. What is my name? My name is Mattervick and this is my conquest to greatness. 


	2. Chapter 1:The Story of a Legend

Disclaimer and notes: I do not own Yugioh or any Duel Monsters material. I do own my own created characters and will be used only by myself. I, also, do not own any national companies that I use in my story including 94.5 the Buzz KTBZ. One note before you begin, the deck that is used by Mattervick is my actual own deck that I use in real life (with a few exceptions of course, just to make it interesting ;-)). Throughout the story, I may change the format of my story from 3rd person form to a dialouge form (like in a play script). Please enjoy and do not flame me too much =^_^= R&R and please no flames.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"GOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING from 94.5, The Buzz KTBZ!!!!!!", were the first words that were heard on that early Monday morning. In his bed, Mattervick strains to wake up from his peaceful slumber. His black spiked hair covering the little part of his face from the way he had been sleeping in bed. All of a sudden, a big boom could be heard from his door. "Mattervick!! Get your butt out of bed and get ready for school!". He groans as he lifts his weary head from his pillow to respond, "Mom, I don't feel too good today.". She opened the door to walk into his room, with a face of agervation on her face. "You are going to school today! You used that excuse on Friday to try and avoid that Pre Cal exam!" she yelled at him as she dragged him out of bed by his right foot towards his closet. "Now get dressed and be down for breakfast in 20 minutes", she said but then with a sudden smiles "I'll fix some Fruity Pebbles, your favorite". Mattervick got up from the cold white carpet floor with a bit of a groan. *The least she could have done was not bump my head into the dresser* he thought to himself.  
  
He reaches blindly into the closet for anything he could wear for the approaching day of school, which ended up being a pair of tan cargo shorts with just a plain black shirt. He packs into the many pockets of his pants his usual utilities for the school day: pencils, pen, wallet, car keys, and his dueling deck. He reaches out for his backpack, turns around to make sure he did not forget anything, and begins to thunder down his stairway towards the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
"Alright! Fruity Pebbles!" he yelled as he saw what was upon his plate. He plopped down in his chair and began to devour his breakfast in a flash. With a smile of satisfaction on his face, he leans back rubbing his full belly. As he got up to get his backpack on, his face turned from a big smile to an unhappy frown, knowing where he had to go that day. One of the most miserable places in the world to him. Highschool.  
  
Mattervick did not have very many friends, just people that came to watch him duel. He always had challangers during study hall or lunch, willing to beat any of them with out mercy. Most people saw him as a ruthless and cold. He beat his opponents into the ground with every duel, but whenever he would try to be nice, as in shaking hands or saying "nice game", they all reject his senserity and niceness because of his ruthless dueling techniques. He only had one true friend that was there for him whenever he needed her. Her name was Carrie. She met Mattervick in kindergarten, when Mattervick was outgoing and able to make friends easily. Carrie was like a sister to him and Mattervick was like a brother to her. They could share anything that was bothering them with eachother with no hesitation and was able to comfort one another when it was needed. They both love eachother, very deeply.  
  
It was after 3rd period when both Carrie and Mattervick had lunch. At the table they sat at was the usual line of challangers to duel him, but it would not take that long for him to empty the line. Mattervick rested his head on his hand, just staring at his full lunch bag, not even hungry or even have the urge to eat it. Carrie ate her lunch happily but then notices his grim look. "What's the matter Matt?" she said as she put an arm around his sholder "You're usually diving into your bag to eat your lunch.". "I dont know," he replied with a nonchalant nod. She was puzzled, wondering what was going through his head, wondering if he was actually sick and not trying to avoid school that day. She felt his forehead but he was normal, just stuck in a depression of some sort. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked the raven-hair young man. He only could nod, seeming as if he was staring out into space somewhere. He was snapped out of that trance with a tap on the sholder from the school principal, Mr. Phillips. "Mr. Sudaki," he stated "your mother is here with a man in a suit. She is allowing you to get out of school early today so that this man may discuss something with you.". Mattervick's mood was lightened up slightly, but not to its fullest. He nodded and looked to Carrie. She waved goodbye to him as he waved back at her with a hint of a smile, the first sign of a smile that he has had since he came to school.  
  
"Mr. Sudaki, it is a pleasure to shake your hand", the man in the suit said as he shook Mattervick's hand. Mattervick had a bit of a puzzled look on his face, wondering how he could gain so much respect from a man that he has never even meet before. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Albert Chick, representative of Duel Monster Duelists United." Mattervick smiles some, trying to hold back his laugh of the last name "Chick". "We are holding an official DMDU Competition in a few months and you are one of our top canidates for an invitation." Mattervick looked at the man in the suit with a very confused look on his face. He then looked at his mother who had fell back behind, giving Mr. Chick and Mattervick time to discuss this. "How did you know that I even play Duel Monsters?" asked the black-haired young man. "Have you ever seen our website? www.dmdu.org?". Mattervick shook his head, not even being a big fan of the internet. "Well", said that well-suited man "We have a message board on our website and their have been many mentions of your name. Calling you a 'Stealth Assasin' of some sorts. Many people fear your dueling skills but only duel you to learn more from your ruthless technique." Mattervick nods to show that he is listening, but was feeling a bit uncomfortable, seeing as this guy knew a whole lot about him. "This competition is an invitational and will contain only the best duelists in the entire world. Contending countries include China, Japan, Russia, England, Germany, Brazil, Australia, and many other countries. The grand prize is $10,000,000 and the title of "King of Games". Mr. Chick looked at the young man with a look of confusion, seeing that Mattervick had a look of suspicion in his eye. Mr. Chick then gets a big grin on his face. "Would you like to see how popular you are on the internet?" He nodded in agreement and followed Mr. Chick. He stopped for one moment to look at his mother, still trailing behind. He smiled at her and said "C'mon Mom, this man is gonna show me how many people like me.".  
  
In Mr. Chick's car, Mattervick and his mother sit in the backseat while Mr. Chick types up the name of the site and guides himself to the message boards of www.dmdu.org. "Now look at this area. These are all the numbers of people that have faced and/or commented on someones impressive dueling skills that they have seen and/or experienced. You are extreamly popular Mr. Sudaki with a record of over 1,800,000 hits." Mattervick looked at him in shock "1.8 MILLION?! They're isn't even that many people IN MY SCHOOL!!". "Well let me explain", said Chick, "Nearly all of your school has seen you duel someone at one time or another. You may not have noticed but other people have been recording your duels on videocamera for reference on how to beat you. People who usually record your duels tend to send them to their friend via online. And then they pass it to a friend, who passes it to another friend, who passes it to another friend, who passes it to another friend, and so on and so forth." He couldn't believe it. THAT many people have seen his duels?! THAT many people knew of him?! 1.8 MILLION PEOPLE are fans of his dueling techniques?! He did not know what to think or what to say. It was all too much for him to take in at one time. He just laid back in his seat with his eyes wide open, trying to soak in a little information at a time. He then regained himself and all he could say was "Wow....". Mr. Chick looks at Mattervick with a smile. "So does this mean that you accept our invite Mr. Sudaki?". Mattervick looks at his mother, who has the biggest smile that he has ever seen her with. He then looks back at Chick with a grin. He has never felt a confidence like this before. Never a feeling like this before. "Of course I do." said Mattervick, with a rarly heard confident tone to his voice.  
  
He had just gotten off the phone with Carrie, telling her of the good news that he had been given as he was preparing for bed. He knows that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night after recieving the news but he did not care. He had felt something inside of him that he has never EVER felt before. He got up from his bed and went to get a piece of paper off of his desk, a pen, and a thumb-tack. He put the paper on his bulliten board with the thumb-tack and began to write the words "Goal: Become the number one duelist in the world. DOMINATE." He threw his pen back over to his desk and sat back down on his bed, looking through his deck, analyzing it carefully with excitment in his eyes. He had a grin coming across his face as he began thinking to himself. *I am going to win this. I know I am* "Mattervick! You got a letter from Carrie!" yelled his mom.  
  
He comes rushing down the stairs to recieve the letter that was left at the doorstep of the Sudaki household. He opened it with excitement and began to look in. It was a set of cards given to him by Carrie with a note that said "I bought this especially for you. Win it for me and your family. Love, Carrie.". Mattervick smiled once again and thought to himself *I AM going to win......for everybody!*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
haha alright well this is the first chapter from my first Yugioh fanfic and I hope everyone liked it. Please R&R with comments and please no flames. Do you think that you have any idea what Carrie sent to Mattervick. hehe well you won't find out until WAAAAAYYYY later in the story. Your just going to have to wait patiently and keep reading! =^_^= Chapter 2 is COMING!!! *does the fake echo noise* coming....coming....coming.... 


	3. Chapter 2:The Opening of Fate

Disclaimer and notes: I do not own Yugioh or any Duel Monsters material. I do own my own created characters and will be used only by myself. I, also, do not own any national companies that I use in my story including 94.5 the Buzz KTBZ. One note before you begin, the deck that is used by Mattervick is my actual own deck that I use in real life (with a few exceptions of course, just to make it interesting ;-)). Throughout the story, I may change the format of my story from 3rd person form to a dialouge form (like in a play script). Please enjoy and do not flame me too much =^_^= R&R and please no flames. .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"GOOD MORNING! from 94.5 The Buzz!! KTBZ, your only music alternative channel!" was once again the first thing he heard in the morning. "I really need to get an alarm clock." he thought to himself, awakeing to the morning of school. It was later in the week, Friday to be exact. The whole week seemed to drag on for Mattervick as endless piles of homework and studying were set in front of him each and every day. He once again reached into his closet blindly to pull out a random shirt. He had pulled out a plain white t-shirt and some black basketball shorts that he usually wore to sleep in. He wanted to be comfortable today because it happened to be Friday, one more day until the weekend.  
  
Mattervick began down the stairs, his feet hitting each step harder than the other, lazily coming towards the kitchen, sounding like a heard of buffalo. He looked towards his usual spot where breakfast was and noticed that his mother had made him bacon and eggs. He looked towards his mom who was in the back doing the laundry. "We don't have anymore Fruity Pepples?". "I'm sorry Tiger. We ran out of your cereal yesterday after you had that sudden rush of appitite before you went to bed last night.". He somewhat chuckled to himself whenever his mother called him by her little pet name for him. "Tiger" just did not seem to fit him, but for some reason, she continued to call him that. He sat down in his chair and looked at his plate. "I knew I had a rush of appitite but I did not think that I ate THAT much." he told his mother.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"So you haven't heard anything else about the competition?" Carrie asked him as they were walking from his car. "No, not a single thing." he said to her, seeming to be staring blankly into space. Carrie smiled to herself and asked him, "So, did you like the gift I gave you?". He looked back at her with a big grin and a bit of a chuckle. "Of course! It's gonna help me a lot when I get to the competition.....whenever it is." He stopped suddenly and watched her walk a little ways up before she stopped as well. He got close to her and gave her a big hug. She hugged him back with a smile on her face, asking "Well what is this for?". "This is a thank you for the cards that you gave me. I really do appriciate it and it could seal my victories at the competition. Your a true friend." he said as he was looking at her with an appriciative smile on his face. She blushed slightly, her face turning red all over. They began walking again, not saying another word except "Good-bye" for when they went their separate ways to their classes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
He parked his Black Chevy Blazer in the driveway, just coming back from his day at school. His day was better than he expected. He had gotten a 95 on a major project he had done for Biology and had finished early so he wouldn't be working into hours in the night. He got his keys out early so he was ready to insert the key into the door. He did so to open the door and the next second, found himself face down on the tile floor in his house. He looked back at what tripped him with a red mark on his face. He got up to notice that he had tripped over a package. *What a place to put a package. Right in front of the door for me to trip on.* he thought to himself, chuckling at his own stupidity. He picked up the package to see that it was addressed to him. He did not get many packages so he was a bit suspicious about it.  
  
He slammed his door open into his messy room and tossed the small package onto the bed. He got his trusty Swiss-Army knife out from out of his drawer. He sat down on his bed and began to open his package. Being fustrated with the fact that his knife could not even cut through butter, he threw it on the other side of the room and began to rip it open himself. Inside of it was a ring, a card, and formal letter, and a t-shirt. He analyzed the ring, looking at the markings on the side, showing the DMDU emblem on each side with a dark blue jewel shining in the light of his room. He noticed that a little red light was blinking rapidly from inside of the jewel. Not thinking about it at the time, he put it on and smiled to himself, thinking that it looked pretty sharp on him. He took out the letter and began reading it to himself.  
  
Dear Mr. Sudaki,  
  
If you have recieved this letter, then this means you have been corguly invited to the exclusive DMDU Invitational Championship. This will take place June 3rd in Chicago, IL lasting from June 3rd to however long it takes to crown a Champion. Inside of this package you have recieved is an official DMDU Invitational T-Shirt, just as a free gift from us to you. Also inside is your Identification Card made especially for you. It has your name, age, and ranking of hits accordiong to our website, www.dmdu.org. This I.D. will be needed in order for you to participate in the Invitational so be sure to keep it in a safe place. Also, under your I.D. card, you have a locator card under your I.D. card. You must collect 10 of these in order to advance into the final rounds of the Invitational. More on this will be explained later. Also inside of this package, a ring is contained inside. This ring is the key to your dueling experience. It will serve as your storage container for your cards and for your dueling disk. Select which hand you would like your dueling disk to be on, press in the jewel on your ring, and the dueling disk will appear, automatically calibrating itself to your arm for best comfort and moveability. Everything else will be explained once the disk has calibrated itself to your arm. If you suffer from any problems with anything, please visit our site, www.dmdu.org, and we will be glad to assist you. We are glad that you have accepted our invitation to this tournament. A bus will be by your house to pick you up on Friday, June 2nd. You will be housed in a hotel suite in the Marriot Hotels until you are eliminated from the tournament. Please enjoy yourself and good luck!  
  
Sincerly,. Samuel Sinclair Head and owner of DMDU  
  
Mattervick looked at the letter with excitment in his eyes, being invited to his first ever tournament. He immediatly dropped the letter on his bed and looked down at his ring. He pressed in the dark blue jewel and it began to light up with a almost silent beeping. Dark blue light covered his arm and a weird feeling came over his arm. The blue light did not seem to go away from his arm. He was getting a bit worried until a small bar came up with a percent number on it. "Please wait, calibrating duel disk." said the blue light as the percent bar went quickly to 100%. The blue light seemed to get bigger and bigger over his arm until it began to fade away slightly. His arm felt comfortable now in the contraption. When the blue light disappeared, a duel disk was formed over his hand, but it was different. It was lighted up in blue but only outlining each part of the duel disk, allowing it be hollow and see-through. A small box appeared near a slot that said "Please insert cards here.". Mattervick did as the small box told him to do. His cards went into the device and seemed to disappear. Another small box came up with a percent bar. It said "Downloading Deck" on it, with the bar quickly going again to 100%.  
  
Mattervick could bairly contain himself. This dueling disk looked so different but it looked so familiar to him. It looked like the one his hero once wore. A man by the name of Yugi Motou. Mattervick remembers when he was 7, he saw Yugi legendary duel against the great Seto Kaiba. It was a match that he could never, ever forget. After that duel, he was obsessed with the game and practiced his dueling skills with his own custom made deck. 10 years later, he has mastered his deck in every way possible and was ready for any challenge that was put up in front of him.  
  
Mattervick looked at his dueling disk and pressed the jewel into his ring again, shutting it down and turning it off. His cards were now stored inside the ring and ready to go for next week. He laid back and looked at the ceiling, just looking and thinking to himself. *How am I going to contain myself until this Friday?*.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Well, its almost time to duel and I know you all are ready to see what is gonna happen! =^_^= Everyone is just going to have to lay back and see. It's 9:30 PM and I have SATs tomorrow so Goodbye to all and wish me luck! =^_^= 


	4. Chapter 3:It Begins

Disclaimer and notes: I do not own Yugioh or any Duel Monsters material. I do own my own created characters and will be used only by myself. I, also, do not own any national companies that I use in my story including 94.5 the Buzz KTBZ. One note before you begin, the deck that is used by Mattervick is my actual own deck that I use in real life (with a few exceptions of course, just to make it interesting ;-)). Throughout the story, I may change the format of my story from 3rd person form to a dialouge form (like in a play script). Please enjoy =^_^= R&R and please no flames. .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"GOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING!!! From 94.5 The Buzz KTBZ!!!". Mattervick woke up that morning with excitement in his eyes. He still groaned to himself slightly, still weary and annoyed by his radio alarm clock. *Why haven't I changed that thing yet?* he thought to himself and he got up to get dressed for school. He had a bit more a jump to his step because today was THE day. It was Friday, the day he would be picked up from the last day of school to participate in his tournament. He did not bother to bring his backpack that day because he would not need it for the last day. He brought his black luggage bag with his clothes, bath stuff, decorations for his room (thinking that he is going to be in that hotel room for a while), his cell phone, food for the trip there and back and all of the money he had saved up.  
  
"Good morning, Mom.". He said with a happy cheer on his face, unusual for his mood in the morning. "Good Morning Tiger." she said with a smile on her face. She had his usual and favorite breakfast out on the table that day, the infamous bowl of Fruity Pebbles. He grinned with excitment and nearly inhails his bowl. Immediatly when he is done, he begins running out the door and into his car. Before he could drive his car off, he found his mother banging on the hood of the car. Quite puzzled, he rolled the window down to see what his mom was doing. "One: You don't have to bring your luggage with you to school, because the bus will be here to pick you up after you get home.....and Two: How are you going to win this competition thingy without your cards?", she laughed some as Mattervick's face turned slightly red in the cheeks. He just shruged soon after and replied,"Oh, I think I could have managed.". He smirked as he changed gears and began to reverse.  
  
"Hmmm.....I wonder what this is." he said to himself, finding a small note sticking out of his locker. He opens it and begins reading it to himself. The note had many stars drawn on it with a different assortment of decorations and his name printed in different colors of pen ink.  
  
Dear Mattervick,  
  
I just wanted to wish you good luck in your tournament. I know you will do well because you have the courage, skill, and luck to reach your goal. Remember, you have the power to achieve any goal you have in life. Just be yourself and you will do great. I will be rooting for you in my prayers and in my heart.  
  
Love, Carrie  
  
Mattervick began to smile, turning a bit red in the cheeks from the sweetness of the letter. He was a bit perplexed though, by Carrie using "Love" in the final part of the letter. He just shook his head, knowing that he can overspeculate on things. He put the note in his pants pocket, planning on bringing it with him on his trip. He opens his locker to get his chemisty book out when he noticed that he did indeed have his chemisty book in there but with many notes and letters to him. He was in a bit of a shock. Nobody had treated him with respect or even a shread of decency. He had put as many letters and notes as he could into his overstuffed pockets and carried the rest under his arm.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think ANYONE cared." Mattervick said to his mother as he was waiting on the top step of the porch. "But all of these people, I haven't talked to any of them......I don't even know them.". "Well maybe they were just onlookers that just wanted to watch your duels but just did not want to say anything?" his mother suggested. "But why wouldn't they say anything to me about it?" he questioned his mother as he looked into the distance. "Raging teenage hormones? I don't know! Why are you asking me?". Mattervick chuckled lightly to himself, awaiting his ride to the tournament. It seemed like hours waiting for that bus when it had only been 30 minutes. His anticipation was getting the best of him, but then he had realized something. He was going to miss his friends and his mom while he was gone in the tournament. Sure, he wanted to become the number 1 duelist in the world, but their were people that were more important to him than his goal. He had second thoughts about his participation but as soon as he thought of it, alas, the bus had arrived in front of his house. Mattervick was in shock. It was an extreamly expensive looking and very nice bus, that the rock stars use. He looked inside and smiled widely at all of the luxerys inside of the bus. It was almost better than his own house. It had everything from a bathroom, shower, kitchen, Livingroom, everything! But then he started to think again. He knew that his second thoughts were fieble and that it was just because he was nervous of it all, but he did not show it at all on his face. He had a face of confidence as he turned to his mother to say farewell to her. He grabbed his bags and approached the bus as his mother waved to him, a single tear coming down her cheek, realizing that she is going to miss her only son for however long this tournament lasts.  
  
He sat down in the middle section of the bus and to the seats away from his house, so he wouldn't have anymore second thoughts about this. He thought to himself and tried to encourage himself to do well in this. *Ok Matt, your friends, family, and all of the people who wrote you your letters are cheering you on. But whatever happens in this tournament, you have to be ruthless, you have to be cruel, you have to win it all. If you make friends along the way, don't let that get in your way. It's your goal. It's the goal that you have been wanting for most of your life. Win. That is your only option. Win.*. "I've been waiting for you Mattervick Sudaki!". A strange voice coming from the back of the bus snapped Mattervick out of his "trance". He turned around to see a person that was about his age. He had blond hair that shinned off of the beams of the sun with blue, piercing, eyes. "Who are you?" Mattervick asked the stranger. "The name is Vick. Vick Reynolds. I have been watching your duels in school, but I haven't had the WANT to actually duel you. But hey, since we have a 14 hour trip ahead of us, we might as well have a duel while we wait. Your not a very good duelist. You just have good luck with your drawing and you face duelists that have had no experience at all. So for me, a natural-born, dueling you should be no sweat at all!". A look of boredom struck Mattervick's face as he looked at Vick from the middle section of the bus. There was no one else on the bus except the 2 duelists so they were both stuck together for the 14 hour trip to Chicago. He then shrugged and responded, "Hey, lets duel and I'll show you how good I am. Maybe you will be lucky enough to beat me....but I highly doubt it.".  
  
--------------------------Dialouge Form------------------------------------- -  
  
The two duelists use a table that is located in the bus. Before they begin, they load their duel disks up and take out the cards from their specific slot. Mattervick notices that Vick has a duel disk that instead of a blue outline like his, it has a red outline. He just shruged and did not bother asking. They sit across from eachother, Vick with a look of confidence on his face and Mattervick with a look of concentration on his. They shuffle eachothers deck and give them back to the owner.  
  
Vick: "Well this should be fun. But lets change the rules a little bit."  
  
Mattervick: "How so?"  
  
Vick: "Well lets scratch the whole sacraficing-monsters-in-order-to-summon- more-powerful-monsters rule. We can use any monster we have in our hand at anytime without a sacrafice. We don't use duel disks, just the cards"  
  
Mattervick looks at him and then look down at the table. He gets a grin of excitment on his face, almost as if he knows he has already won the duel.  
  
Mattervick: "Alright, that should make things interesting. Ready to duel?"  
  
Vick: "Ya, prepare to lose."  
  
Life Points: Mattervick: 4000 Vick: 4000  
  
Vick: "Ok, for my first move, I put down......THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!"  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Atk/3000 Def/2500  
  
He slams the card down on the table and gets an expression full of excitment on his face.  
  
Mattervick: shaking his head "My my your very confident that I can't beat that. Well for my first move, I , also, put down a Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode but then, give him something that your Blue Eyes doesn't have. The magical equip card Horn of the Unicorn! It raises his attack and defense by 700 points."  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Atk/3700 Def/3200  
  
Mattervick: "Now my Blue Eyes will destroy yours!"  
  
Vick: "Damn! How lucky did YOU get?! Anyways, you won't get so lucky next time around. I got a card that will clench this match for me!"  
  
Mattervick: "Well then, I should match this match end quick huh?"  
  
Vick: "Heh, ya like you can. Anyways, for my next move, I will put this card face down in defense mode to protect my life points."  
  
Mattervick: "Well even your defense won't be able to stop my next turn. First, I will put down Lord of Dragons, in attack mode."  
  
Lord of Dragons: Atk/1200 Def/1100  
  
Mattervick: "Then I will equip him with the magic card Flute of Summoning Dragon, which allows me to summon up to 2 dragons out of my hand and I know the exact ones to pick. I put down the mighty Red Eyes Black Dragon and Ryu-Ran!"  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: Atk/2400 Def/2000 Ryu-Ran: Atk/2200 Def/2600  
  
Vick: "Wait a minute! You can't.....that's just......AHHHHH!!!"  
  
Mattervick: "Oh but I am not done yet. Finally, I put down the magic card Monster Reborn! That gives me the opportunity to take YOUR Blue Eyes White Dragon out of the graveyard and now it belongs to me."  
  
Vick: "I.....I......" Cannot even begin to comprehend how quickly he has basically been beaten.  
  
Mattervick: chuckles slightly to himself "So now do you realize what you have gotten yourself into? I have Ryu-Ran, The Red Eyes Black Dragon, the Lord of Dragons, and not one, but 2 Blue Eyes White Dragons! You've basically got nowhere to go my friend. No where to go."  
  
Ryu-Ran: Atk/2200 Def/2600 Red Eyes Black Dragon: Atk/2400 Def/2000 Lord of Dragons: Atk/1200 Def/1100 Blue Eyes White Dragon: Atk/3000 Def/2500 Blue Eyes White Dragon: Atk/3700 Def/3200  
  
Mattervick: Now, my Ryu-Ran takes out your face down, then everyone else attakcs your life points directly. Game over, you lose, and I win.  
  
Life Points: Mattervick: 4000 Vick: 0  
  
Vick: I.....I......I uhhhh.....I........  
  
Mattervick: Ya ok, im going to eat something. Later  
  
Vick: I...........I.........  
  
--------------------------3rd Person Form----------------------------------- ---  
  
And that very short battle set the mood for the rest of the trip. Mattervick did as he wished in the bus while Vick sat in his chair, still in shock, for 7 straight hours until he finally moved to go to bed. 7 more hours later, at 5:00 PM, the two duelists finally arrived in Chicago. Vick did not say a word to Mattervick throughout the whole trip.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Well how was it for my first duel? I thought it was a bit short but it showed how skilled and how lucky Mattervick can be. Luck and skill will be nessessary throughout the tournament. Chapter 4 is coming!!!!......*echo*....coming.......coming........coming....... 


	5. Chapter 4:Preparation For a Long Journey

Disclaimer and notes: I do not own Yugioh or any Duel Monsters material. I do own my own created characters and will be used only by myself. I, also, do not own any national companies that I use in my story including 94.5 the Buzz KTBZ. One note before you begin, the deck that is used by Mattervick is my actual own deck that I use in real life (with a few exceptions of course, just to make it interesting ;-)). Throughout the story, I may change the format of my story from 3rd person form to a dialouge form (like in a play script). Please enjoy =^_^= R&R and please no flames. .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A massive crowd stands outside of the Marriot Hotel in Chicago. Many people equipped with their dueling disk, their I.D. cards, and everything else needed to participate. Also, they had all of their luggage by their sides, preparing to go into the hotel to get situated in their rooms.  
  
Mattervick's bus came to a slow stop about a block away from the Marriot Hotel. Mattervick had his stuff ready by his side to get out of the bus while Vick, still not saying a word to him, seemed to have calmed down and gotten over the beating that was delt to him by Mattervick. But still, he did not say a word to him. They began to get out of the bus, passing by the bus driver who had not said a word throughout the whole trip, said "Good Luck Sirs" in a low deep-toned voice. Mattervick gave him a quick grin with a nod of thanks. Vick, once again, did not do anything but get off the bus.  
  
It was a cloudy and windy day in the Windy City. The streets seemed very busy along with the sidewalks being crowded vastly. Most of the people seemed to be buisnessmen or buisnesswomen going along with their daily lives. Mattervick became somewhat lost in all of the rush rush on the sidewalk. It was until he saw the huge sign fot the Marriot Hotels that he thought he would never find the place. He had not noticed if Vick had made it back from the bus or not but it did not matter. With his determination, he was sure that he would find his way. But all of a sudden, out of nowhere, he heard rumbling. The rumbling of footsteps.  
  
"It's Mattervick Sudaki! He is here!!", said the leader of a small group of participates in the tournament. Mattervick was a bit suprised by the little groups of fans he had. He knew that his reputation had reached out to 1.8 million people but he did not think anyone would recognize him. The website did not even have pictures of submitted duelists from the last time he saw it. "Hi! We all are really big fans of yours!! We love how you duel and how good you are and...and....and........WE LOVE YOU!!", said the hyperactive leading girl of the group of boys and girls. Mattervick did not know how to act or to respond. He had never had fans or any kind of appriciation for him before. He did not feel comfortable with the publicisty. Sure, he liked the attention of his "fans", who wouldn't? "Uhhhh.....thank you?", Mattervick finally uttered as he began to try and walk towards the hotel. "Please Matt! I can call you Matt right? Please, sit down with us and talk for a little while. We would love to get some tips on dueling from you." Mattervick did not know what to do.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- "Oye. I never thought I would lose them.", he said to himself as he arrived to the door of his room. He had talked to the whole big group of his fans for 2 hours straight. He had almost resorted to the hey-look-over- there-and-run-away trick but he decided not to. It was nice, in an self- confidence booster kind of way. Mattervick got his room key out and slid the card in the slot and observed as the green light lit up. He entered the room and was amazed. Amazed beyond belief on his.....roomey his room was.  
  
It started out with a long hallway with marbal floors with little crystals on top to make a special pattern and a nice reflection of light. The Hallway lead into a big circle with different openings and different doors around them. One room lead to the wide kitchen area of the room, equipped with all the necessities of home. Another room was the very spacious bedroom, which had a wide-screen TV, king size bed, and everything else needed to enjoy a nice room. And that is where Mattervick headed right to and plopped himself on the bed and turned on the Television. He then remembered something very important, something that he ha dbeen waiting for throughout the whole trip.  
  
He looked at the phone and then suddenly went running to his bag. He seemed to be looking for some kind of paper through his backpack. He finally got the packet of papers out of his bag that had to do with the rules and stipulations on this trip and everything that had to do with the tournament. He finally found what he needed and let out a loud "YES!!!!! ALL EXPENSES PAID!!!!". He rushed back over to his bed and jumped on it and towards the phone. He immediatly dialed for room service and ordered every kind of food that he could think of wanting right then.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- 2 hours later, plates were scattered across the room and crumbs were piled on the side of the bed. Mattervick laid there with a full stomach and all of his attention was on the TV. He had just ordered a scary movie and quickly, with a yell, he screamed, "NO! DON'T GO IN THAT ROOM!!!!". A bang was heard from the TV and Mattervick shook his head. "I told you not to go in there!", he yelled at the TV. As the movie ended, Mattervick laid his head back on his pillow, looked up at the blue and white ceiling and thought, *This is too good to be true. I must be dreaming.*. Just then, a message appeared on the TV. Someone from the backround read "Pardon this interuption, but we have a message to all duelists from the owner of Duel Monsters Duelist United, Mr. Samuel Sinclair.". As soon as the message was read, a man wearing a trenchcoat, seeming like it covered every part of his body. He had red spiked hair that was spiked every which way possible, with deep green eyes that could intimidate even the most aggressive CEO or executive. The thing of it though was that considering how he dressed, all black, his faced seemed to be cheery, like a man that was really enjoying himself in his work. He cleared his throat and began to speak to the thousands of duelist that watched in the hotel.  
  
"Hello all and welcome to Chicago, home of the Duel Monsters Duelists United Tournament Championship. As you can see, some fortunate participants got the best rooms in all of the hotel, while others were unfortunate and got the least expensive rooms. The higher the rank you are, the better room you have. Anyways, the rules are simple for this tournament. Whenever you meet someone to duel, you must put up your rarest card and atleast 1 locator card. You may bet up to 10 locator cards at one time if you are feeling lucky, but once you have 10 locator cards, just like in past tournaments, they will lead to the spot where the finals of this tournament will be played. If you lose all of your locator cards, you will immediatly be thrown out of this city and out of the tournament. The winner will be rewarded $10,000,000.00 and the infamous title of "King of Games". Please enjoy your trip here in the Windy City and we are glad that you have decided to participate in this event. I will be at the front of the Marriot Hotel at 9 AM sharp tomorrow morning to kick off this extravagant event so be there at 9 AM sharp. Get a good nights sleep and be prepared to duel tomorrow. And remember, this tournament will last until we have a winner. The first 16 people to get 10 locator cards will be the participants of the finals. Thank you for your time and good luck."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Mattervick just stared somewhat blankly into the vanilla colored wall and thought to himself for several minutes. The only thing running through his mind was his confidence. *Heh. 10 locator cards? I'm gonna win this thing at any cost.*.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
hehe ok, I know that I haven't gotten to any actual dueling but it will come in the next chapter. Don't worry, I am taking my time with the next chapter and get in a good duel right from the get-go. Chapter 5 is COMING!!!.....coming....coming....coming..... 


End file.
